Slender Man songfic
by Kitsune1313
Summary: This is a songfic to 'The Slender Man Song' by ZipZipper. It is under Norse Mythology because this is the legend of Slender Man NOT the game. Thank you.


**So yeh this is a songfic to 'The Slender Man Song' by ZipZipper. If you haven't heard it it is quite creepy.  
I got the idea to write this from _ I think she might write a songfic for it to and hers will be far better cause mine was a 10 minute thing that I wrote while bored out of my brain at the park. ** **So yush I hope you like it un.**

_Slender man Slender man all the children try to run.  
__Slender man Slender man to him its part of the fun._

He ran threw the dark forest making sure to stay on the unmarked trail. His breath coming out in forced pants as he ran making sure he didn't fall or accidently double back and go the way he'd come.

_Slender man Slender man dressed in darkest suit and tie._  
_Slender man Slender man you most certainly will die._

Hearing a horrid cracking, scream like sound coming for behind him, sending a shiver of raw fear up his spin he chanced a quick glance behind him. His breath hitching in the back of his throat when he saw a tall, slim and ghostly white figure dressed in a ink black business suit with matching tie.

_Slender man Slender man his branching arms are for collecting._  
_Slender man Slender man his face is empty of expressing._

His long tentacle like arms branched out from his sides reaching for him even as his body stays in place. The boys eyes raked over his face. He had no facial features. No mouth, no nose, no eyed, ears, anything. There was no way to tell what emotion it felt as it stalked steadily closer.

_Slender man Slender man he wont let you say goodbye._  
_Slender man Slender man you most certainly will die._

Looking back refocusing on where he placed his feet and that he stayed on the dirt forest track his torch light begun to flicker, signalling that the battery was dyeing.

_You most certainly will die._  
_You most certainly will die._  
_You most certainly will die._  
_You most certainly will die._

His breathing quickened along with his strides. His hearts panicked beats echoed threw his tired aching body. The sound of it's footsteps slowly getting closer. He ran trying to find some way to escape the endless forest.

_Slender man Slender man sometimes hums a lowly drone.  
_ _Slender man Slender man he will wonder round your home._

Memories flashed threw his head as he ran. Images of the creature as he walked home from school. As he looked out the window of his living room. At school as he sat with his friends at lunch. He'd been every where. But no one else had noticed.

_Slender man Slender man blends in well with the trees._  
_Slender man Slender man in the fog he's hard to see._

The images continued to swim through his head of the tall, slender figure hiding amongst the trees blending in so much so that he was almost unnoticed when he walked or drove by. But he had seen him. Snapping back to the present he realised that the ground has started to disappear from view beneath a layer of fog. Looking up from the ground and at the trees that lined that path he noticed that they too have started to collect the fog, it clung to the branches like a brides veil, the light from the fading torch and the bright moon making it shine like a group of ghosts. Hearing that same crackling scream he turns to take a quick look behind him. Seeing nothing he foolishly stops and blinks in confusion. The figure no longer in view. Thinking he is safe for the moment he turns to face the direction he had been heading when a terrified scream ripped from his mouth. Slender man stood before him his arms twisting around him and the four tentacle limps that came from his back took hold of his limbs pulling him in closer. "No No No Stop!" The child yelled his throat raw and his voice slightly breathless from his previous run. Slender man took no notice of his victims struggles a he pulled him off of the track and into the darkness.

_Slender man Slender man dressed in darkest suit and tie._  
_Slender man Slender man you most certainly will die._

**Well I hope you liked it un. I may not upload many stories for a while because I am trying to focus on finishing the second chapter to 'Realisation'. But my mind is being a douche canoe and I am having a bit of writers block sadly. ** **  
So yeh leave a review if you liked and favourite it or one of other stories perhaps ne.  
** **Well thank you for reading byee.**


End file.
